


Anime Oneshots/Drabbles

by Vampie_Neko



Category: Fairy Tail, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, NSFW, Omegaverse, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampie_Neko/pseuds/Vampie_Neko
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles and oneshots. Mostly Hetalia, but there's one Fairy Tail from I was in the fandom (still love it though). I wrote these like a year ago or more, and they're honestly kinda cringy to me, and I don't want to go back and edit all of them. I've no idea when I'll update this, as I almost never write. I do not own Hetalia or Fairy Tail.





	1. He's Gone

***One year after Natsu leaves***

  
I stare at the top of Aquarius's old key, but now it's broken. My mind wanders through all our memories together and the whole Tartarus thing. As I stare into space, my grip tightens and I bite my lower lip. One... two... three... now a waterfall of tears stream down my face, fall and hit my bare legs. I start to sob harder when I remember that Natsu left, he's gone and who knows when he'll come back if he ever does. Why? Why did this have to happen? I love him, so much and now he's gone! I should have told him! My eyes dart to the window when I hear lightning and rain. Great now there's a lightning storm outside. **!!!**

  
 _'It's getting late...'_ Since I'm already in my pj's, I just curl up and pull the covers over me. With Aquarius's key still clutched in my cold hands, I slowly drift to sleep. The tears staining my face and the sadness still present.

  
"Lucy!" A knock sounds on my window. My eyes shoot wide open, and slowly I sit up, Aquarius's key, falls from my hand. A look of sadness crosses my face, but gets interrupted by another knock on my window. Wait window?! Natsu! I smile and look to my window, to see the one and only Natsu. He opens it and jumps in, smiling. "Luce!" He lunges and hugs me.

  
Tears of joy fill my eyes and I hug back, happily. "You know, while I was gone all I could think about was you." Natsu whispers in my ear, causing me to shiver. He lets go and smiles again, forgetting about what he said, I smile back. He gets up and sits on the floor. "So how ya been-" I tackle him, interrupting his sentence. We roll back so I'm on top of him.

  
"I missed you! Idiot!"

  
"I-"

  
I didn't let him finish. "I love you goddamnit! How could you not see that!? Damnit! I love you so much! I've missed you so much! How could you leave me!? You idiot, stupid, ass!" By the time I said the last word, my voice had already faded, my tears started up again, and I'm hitting his chest, pitifully.

His eyes widen at what I say and pulls me closer to him. His eyes stare deep into mine, "I love you too, I always have."

  
"Idiot..."

  
We both lean in closer to each other and our lips connect. I swear sparks I can feel the sparks flying. Our lips move in sync and he pushes his tongue through my lips. He explores my mouth, looking for my tongue. When he finds it we start to fight for dominance. Obviously, he wins. Then our tongues intertwine and dance a sort of tango. Drool starts to go down my chin and he wraps his arms around my waist. In return I cup his cheek and trace my fingers up and down his side, my hand in his shirt. As our tongues 'dance' his gets violent and more greedy. I smirk into the kiss as he does, I like it. I stop our little 'dance' and take a chance to explore every crevice in his mouth, as he does the same to me. Our tongues rub past each other as we have our 'expedition'.  
We finally part for air, but a string of saliva connects us still. "Please stay with me, Natsu..."

  
"I won't leave, I promise..." As he said 'I promise' he faded away like a ghost. **!!!DAYDREAM END!!!** (when you see the three **!'** s it means that the daydream either just started or ended.)

  
"Natsu!? NATSU!? NATSU!?..." My waterfall of tears began to stream again and it feels as if my heart is being squeezed. I start to choke on my own saliva. "Where? Where are you!? NASTUUUU! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHY!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? YOU PROMISED! YOU LIED! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE! SO WHY!? NATSUUUUUUUU!" I screamed pathetically. The tears wouldn't stop and I feel like nothing.

  
Why am I even here? All I've done is cause pain. I even nearly got Mirajane killed, I caused so much suffering. So why am I even alive? Do I even have a purpose? I couldn't even save my friends without losing another. I made so many cry. I don't deserve to live... I should just die already...

  
Grabbing Aquarius's key, I get out of bed and walk out my house. I continue walking till I get to the kardia cathedral, I walk in and up to the roof. Once I'm on top, I climb to the highest point. Gripping Aquarius's key tightly, I jump. The cold air feels as if it's rushing towards me as I fall and tears fill the air. My life flashes before my eyes and the last thing I see before I hit the ground is Natsu's face. 'I love you... idiot...'

  
-3rd person pov-

  
The very next day Natsu appeared and saw Lucy's dead body that morning.

  
-Natsu-

  
The tears just won't stop, why did she have to do it? I never even got to tell her that I love her. She's the only thing that's been on my mind since I left. "She's really gone..." Happy, sobbed.

  
"I love you." I whisper in her ear. But she'll never hear it, because she's dead...

  
-FIN-

 


	2. I Want To Be A Country Too!

“Haaaaa!” I shut my laptop and smiled widely. “That was great!” I just finished the Hetalia series, and I absolutely love it! “I wish I could be a country too!” 

“Mona!!” 

“Shit!” I whispered a curse under my breath, after hearing my mother yel my name, signaling time for bed. “Whatever… Yeah yeah, I’m going to bed!” Slipping under the warm covers of my bed I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

~Dream Land!~

“I wish I could be a country too!” That was all that surrounded me other than darkness. In whispers and shouts, loud and quiet, it’s all that I hear. Cold darkness surrounded my very being. With big teary eyes just stare at nothing, listening to my own words being repeated. It scares… no terriffies me, all of it, all of this. 

Then a light, another one, and another, and another. Soon the darkness had many small lights all over. “Why?” 

The small lights turn to outlines of people. Then the outlines turn to people. But not ordinary people, nations! All the nations from Hetalia the anime are standing in front of me! “Haa!” I stand up smiling. America, England, Canada, Russia, China, Italy, Romano, Germany, Japan, and all the others! But ten when I look closer… they aren’t smiling, they look miserable.

All their mouths move in sync, “Why?” All their voices together, “Why?” They take a step forward, “Why?!” 

“What?” They’re scaring me.

“Why did say you wanted to be one of us?!” 

“Eh? Because you guy were always having fun and you're all so cool, I wanna be with all you!” I cracked a small smile.

“But why? Don’t you realize we all suffer? I even said it in the first episode. I can’t die, but I’ll be mortally wounded and in pain for a long time. We can’t die. We live until our nation becomes a name in a history book. Even then we don’t get a heaven. We fight each other constantly. We never live in peace. We can’t even control who we fight. So why?! Don’t you know how insensitive you’re being?!” This time it was Italy, that took a step forward and spoke.

Russia, “I was all alone for so long…”

America, “I had to fight the one I love most…”

Brittian, “The one I love most took me down…” 

Prussia, “I had to disappear…”

 

“We were all brought into this world to suffer, don’t you see!?” Everyone had a look of pure pain and hatred on their faces as they spoke.

~End~


	3. Moves Like Jagger

“Haaa” With our bodies pressed together and a string of saliva connecting us, we panted in sync to the music. His blue eyes looking up at my green ones, both glazed with lust. Passion, and love. 

Take me by the tongue and I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

“Can’t stop till you’re drunk…” Our lips collided again, roughly, tongues dancing together, drool going down my chin. My hands traveling down to the small in his muscular back. His already at my ass. We part to breathe, but quickly we’re indulging in a passionate, rough kiss. At this point, we’re both shirtless, he’s in just his pants and boxers, me just in my boxers. We’re both breathless and panting. 

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

“So look into my eyes…” I pull his chin up to make him look at me. A small soft, cute smile played on his face, as he leans in to give me a barrage of short, gentle pecks. I giggle and push him on the bed, playfully. I crawl back onto him, giving him small, sloppy, wet kisses from his abs to his chest, along his jawline then a peck on the lips. “Just your voice.” I turn the music off, and continue kissing him.

As we share kiss full of love and passion, I begin unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down, along with his boxers. He does the same to me. Separating ourselves to breathe, he grinds up against me , making his problem evident. Bending down to his ear I whisper huskily, “ Now, now be patient.”   
Small and soft moans travel through the room and to my ears, as I kiss down his jawline and down his neck. Once I get down to his neck I suck and bite roughly leaving hickeys behind. After a couple minutes of look for his soft spot, I find it and bite down hard, a little blood coming out, I lick it up and growl, protectively, “You’re mine.”

“Always.” He assures. 

~After a bit of this and that~

“I love you, Alfred~” I say lovingly, a smile prominent on my face, as I collapse on the bed, panting.

“I love you too, Arthur~” Alfred turns to me, panting and smile. We cuddle each other as we fall asleep.


	4. 4th Of July

Images flash in mind, America standing in front of me, both of us drenched in rain water, and a musket to my head. “I’m sorry, just please don’t leave me Alfred!” My hands on my face, my body crouched on the muddy ground, tears streaming down my face.

“I just want my freedom Arthur… sorry.” Then a loud boom, and I go limp. 

Now here I am in America’s old room on his bed, crying to my heart's content. My eyes sealed closed and continue to create an ocean of tears.   
But unlike how most cry, I’m not yelling or talking, or whispering, or screaming, or making noise other then my ragged breath. 

It’s the fourth of July today, and every year I can’t help but cry and lock myself up. America’s my little brother and he left me on this day… he left me all alone. I feel the same thing every year, I can feel my heart being ripped out of my chest and torn to pieces… and I hate it! I hate that he left me! But I love him and can’t bring myself to hate him, so I just hate myself instead, with blades…

Slowly, I walk to the bathroom and shuffle through a drawer until find my blades. Grabbing a razor blade, I cut the flesh on my thigh. Again and again… Soon a pool of blood is on the floor, noticing this, I smile a weak smile. “E-england? What did you do to yourself?!”

My head whipped to the source of the sudden noise. “America!?” I drop the razor in the pool of my blood. With a loud thud, I slam the bathroom door, only to be stopped by a foot. A hand pries the door open, as I finish wrapping my thigh and cleaning the blood. Once the door is completely open America’s deep blue eyes look around the small room then lands on me, they hold sadness, he looks broken. “What do you want America? It’s your… it’s your birthday, you should be partying.”

“I came to drag you to my party, but that doesn’t matter. What did you do to yourself?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t ‘nothing’ me! There was blood all over the floor and there’s bandages on your thigh! Why did you do that?!”

The tears come back as I lower my head in shame, “I don’t know!”

“God England, is this my fault?”

No answer. 

“Arthur?” Pushing past the broken America, I jump back on his old bed. A few thumps are heard and the I’m in his arms. “God, I’m so sorry Arthur. I love you so much.”

At those three little words, the fountain starts up again and I hug him back tightly. “I love you too, so so much! I’m sorry!”


	5. Big Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entirely based on this picture. https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/287034623/images/146336b42ca2a39f91363431125.jpg

The bell rang loudly, signaling, class’s over and that we need to get to our next class. Which for me is history. “Ludwig! Leeet’s goooo!!” A small man crashes into me, making my hit the wall, rather hard. The small figure looks up at me with large grin plastered on his face.

“Ow… you didn’t have to push me into the Feli.”

His smile fades, “Sorry, Luddy…”

I sigh quietly, “It’s okay.” We walk into our history class and take our seats next to each other. Just as we do, the bell rings again and class begins. After roll call, Mr. S announces that we’re going to have a partner project. So for the first twenty-five minutes he talks about it. Then for the last fifteen minutes he tells us who our partners are and passing out the papers for the project. Me and Feli ended up being partners so after school we’re going to go over to my house to work on it, through the weekend. We only have a week to do it and it’s a long project so we’re going to try to do all the research, writing, and get all the supplies over the weekend.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and now me and Feli are walking to my place together. When we’re about a block from my house I say, “I should warn you, I, uh, have a rather large family…”

~Feliciano~

As we’re walking Luddy breaks the silence by saying, “I should warn you, I, uh, have a rather large family…”

I look up at him smiling, “Oh well, I have two brothers and myself, besides it can’t be that big.”

“Uh, yeah…” 

When we get to Luddy’s he, opens the door and we walk in. “Uhh…” Is all I can say when I see everything that’s happening at the moment.

A guy with glasses (Roderich/Austria) is beating another guy that has white hair (Gilbert/Prussia) with a feather duster…? While another guy (Vash/Switzerland) is lecturing a little girl (Lili/Liechtenstein) about tv shows, saying “If you’re going to watch a show about swimming make sure it’s on the sports channel!” Some other guy (Fredrick) is running around playing war. A girl (Elizabeta/Hungary) humming and cooking. All the sudden a guy (Germania) that looks like Luddy bursts in screaming at everyone to shut up, making me flinch and hide behind Luddy.

At the sudden scream everyone stiffens and looks over at the guy, but then gets back to what they were doing. “I told you Feli…”


	6. After The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh... NSFW

The world meeting had just ended, everyone was gone and I was getting ready to leave when England walked up to me. “Hey America,” He leaned in close to my ear and whispered in a hoarse voice, which caused a massive shiver to go up my spine. “I want you~” He pushed me down on the table, so I was laying on my back.

“E-eh?! B-Brittian!? What are you doing?!” My face was beet red as he crawled on top of me, and damn did he look sexy doing it. 

“I told you, I want you, Alfred~” If it was possible, my blush would’ve darkened at the use of my human name. Just as I was about to speak again, soft lips crashed onto mine. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, slowly, causing me to shiver again. He kept licking my lip, begging for entrance that I never gave, until he got tired and roughly grabbed my jaw, forcing my lips apart. So he could sliver his, wet, warm, tongue into my own hot, wet, cavern to explore and claim it as his own. His tongue searched for mine and then began to suck on it when he found it. 

After what seemed like hours the kiss finally ended, when he released me for air. I could almost feel the bruises on my jaw start to form. England and I were panting slightly, but anyone could clearly tell I was panting harder then him. He loosened his tie, and took it off, while slowly taking my bomber jacket of me, painfully slow. “A-arthur what are you doing?!”

“Oh, I love it when you yell my name, but save it for later. And isn’t it obvious? I need you, Alfred~!” He said my name almost like a moan… and Goddamn was it hot as fuck! 

When he finally got my bomber jacket off, he went for my uniform shirt, which made struggle in grasp. He clicked his tongue (which may or may not have been the sexiest thing he’s done so far) and ripped it off. But before I could react he flipped me over and tied my hands together. 

“Arthur! Untie me!” I thrashed and struggled against the binds. Which seemed piss him off more, because he grabbed me by the hair, hard, lifted my head, crashed his lips into mine and pried my lips open with his tongue. He bit and sucked on them, bruising them. 

When he released my lips, I was panting hard, my blush still dark as ever. He jerked my head up again, and bit into the middle of my jugular, hard. A scream erupted from deep within my throat (which Arthur was currently biting into), as he drew blood, sucked some out. 

“Ha!” A delighted sigh escaped his lips as he lapped up the blood that leaked from the fresh wound he just gave me. “God, you're so sexy Alfred, I need more…” He bit my ear before littering my neck and the top of my chest with rough hickeys, most of them drawing blood, all of which earning low moans from me. 

My eyes glossed over in tears, as I whimpered, “Please stop, Arthur…”

“God that’s so sexy, the way you beg. Go on beg more, but I’m not going to stop… ever.” With that he left a paturlily hard hickey on the junction of my neck and shoulder, causing me to scream again. “Beg for more, I love you're screaming… it turns me on…” 

“Just stop… please Arthur!” 

“I’ll only get rougher~” I looked at him with pleading eyes, still panting slightly, when I noticed Arthur was in only his boxers… and oh did his bulge look huge! He dropped my head on the table and pulled me off of it and onto the ground. “Alfred~ kneel for me, baby~” 

I lifted my head to look at him, he was smiling sheepishly. “What!? No!” He frowned and forcibly positioned me to kneel. He pulled his boxers off only to have his rock hard erection, spring out. I gaped at it, it could easily be ten inches long, six inches wide (I’ve heard that most nations have huge dicks so lay off on the size). 

His smile only widened at my reaction. He brought it up to my lips and commanded, “Suck.”

I tried my best to lean back and not fall over, but that only got me a few centimeters away. “No.” He frowned and shoved his length into my mouth and down my throat. More tears formed and fell from my eyes as Arthur harshly thrusted in my mouth, with his fingers tangled in my wheat hair. Grunts, groans, and slurping sounds were all that was heard from the meeting room. 

After around ten minutes of thrusting, he yelled “Alfieeeeeeeee~! I’m cumming! You better swallow it all.” My eyes widen as he filled my mouth and slowly slid out, leaving me with a mouthful of cum. As soon as he was out he tilted my head back and kissed me, forcing me to swallow. I coughed a bit and continued panting, hard.

“Alfred, I want to be in you now~!” My eyes widen again and I shook my head to the side franticly, but it was too late. He had already bent back over the table and ripped both my pants and boxers off, leaving us both naked. 

He stuffed four fingers in at once, causing me scream again. “Aaaahhhh!!! Please! Stop it Arthur! It won’t fit!”

Arthur started slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of my hole, his pace slowly growing faster and faster. My whimpers only intensified the faster he got. “Beg for more, baby~ It turns me on~” 

He took his fingers out and replaced them with a large object, he gave one fast thrust, and he was completely in, down to the base. I gasped, and more salty tears ran down my face. After about a minute or so, Arthur began to thrust fast and hard in my ass, filling me to the brim, repeatedly slamming me into the edge of the table, and even rocking the large table. With every thrust I let out loud shriek of pain, and my legs seemed to get weaker. “No! Pull it out! Pull it out! Please! I’ll do anything! Just pull it out! Please! Arthur!” It felt as if he was tearing my ass apart, it was excruciating… but I loved it. I wanted more but at the same time I wanted it all to end. 

He pulled out to the tip, the slammed back in hitting my prostate. I screamed in pleasure in pain, which made him continue to thrust into that small bundle of nerves repeatedly. Each thrust, made me scream, beg for more, drool, and wish it would never end… I wanted more.

“Say my name.” He grunted and groaned every time he thrusted. 

“Ha! Nhg! Arthur!”

“Louder!”

“God! Arthur!!!”

“Scream for me Alfie~!” He started to spank my ass, in tune with his thrusts.

“ARTHUR!!!” 

“ALFRED!!!” We both screamed in unison as he came in my ass, filling me. But no, oh no, was it over.

He finally pulled out after cumming ten times (I came six times), and I slid off of table and onto the ground, panting heavily, a dark crimson blush still adorning my tan features. Arthur bent down to my level and kissed me sweetly on the lips, (which thoroughly shocked me) “I love you, Alfred. God, I’ve been waiting so long to do that!” 

My eyes widened at the sudden statement and I muttered, “I love you too.”

He smiled widely, but it wasn’t a sweet smile, oh no, it was a wicked one. “Great, my new little slave~”

Again shock contorted my features. “W-what?”

“You heard me, you’re now my slave! You're mine and mine only Alfred!”


	7. The End Of The World

1st month (world meeting):

“So, end of the world, huh?” (America)

“Be serious, what are we going to do?” (Germany)

“I don’t know but we better be quick, the Baltics, Poland and Greece have already dissolved, we need to hurry!” (Spain)

“I’m scared! Germany!” (Italy)

“I know, does anyone know how it started?” (Germany)

“It started about a month ago, no one knows how, though.” (England)

“Maybe it was caused by climate change? I mean a disease we already know about, say the common cold, could have evolved?” (France)

“That’s possible but it doesn’t relate to any other diseases.” (Prussia)

2nd month (America’s house):

“Hey England?” America paused his game, looking at England, scared, worried, and wishing that it was all a dream. So many have died, he wanted it to just end.

“Yeah?” England looked up from the many pages of his favorite books, and over to America.

“Who do you think is next? Me?” America paused for a moment, a sad look filling his eyes. “You?” Tears pricked at his eyes at the thought of England dying. He didn’t want that, he’d rather die than England, his only happiness. 

Britain put the book on the coffee table and walked to the other side where America was laying down. “Don’t say that, we’ll stop this before any other countries die.” He crouched down next to him and kissed his forehead. 

“No! You know that’s not true! The Baltics! Poland! Greece! The Nordics! Hungary! Austria! Scotland! Ireland! Wales! Australia! And Switzerland! This is only the second month, Goddamnit!” America threw the controller down and his hands flew to face while he yelled, more and more tears rolling down his face.

“Alfred F Jones! Don’t you dare say such things! We will not die! We will save this world! We’ll bring them back!” England wiped a few stray tears from his own face. “Look, I know this is hard, I hate it too, I’m sad too. But we have to at least keep hope. Keep our humanity. We will get through this. I’m the Goddamn United Nations of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! I conquered 174 countries when I was and empire! I’ll do it alone if I have to!”

America had stopped crying halfway through Britain’s speech. He was a little shocked that England had yelled at his, and even started crying. He hadn’t realized how hard this has been on him, hell all his brothers died (even if they were total dicks). “I’m sorry…”

England hugged America (who had moved to a sitting position on the couch, England had also moved to his knees, “No, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” America nuzzled England’s shoulder, while Britain rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

10nth month (World meeting):

“This is it, huh?” (America)

“Why is it only us left!?” (Italy)   
“Even Tomato-Bastard…” (Romano)

“We can’t lose hope now!” (Germany)

“It’s over…” (England)

Only the Axis and Allies are left, Russia, China, and Japan only barely clinging to life. 

11nth month (England’s house):

“Oh ok, Just tell them to live it out peacefully, I don’t know anymore… Yeah… Bye.” England put his phone down, weakly. In the last month every country except America and himself died. He was barely alive, he’d only have another couple of days and America would only have a few weeks. “Looks like it’s just us Alfie.” They had stopped using country names a the last meeting, since they realized they didn’t have much time left.

“Arthur, I love you. Please don’t leave.”

“It’ll be ok Alfred, I love you two.”

Alfred leaned in and kissed Arthur sweetly before hugging him.

11nt month (2 days later) (England’s house):

“Iggy?” Copious amounts of tears poured from Alfred’s eyes. He hugged Arthur tighter, crying into his shoulder. “Please don’t leave me! I need you!”

“It’s okay, you can do it Alfred, I believe in you.” Arthur coughed up a bit of blood onto Alfred’s back and soothingly rubbed circles. “Alfred look at me.”  
Alfred backed up a bit and looked him in the eyes, tears never stopping. Arthur’s on his deathbed and he knows it. He’s oh so painfully aware of that fact. Arthur cupped Alfred's face, wiping tears away with his thumb. Alfred nuzzled his hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too…” Arthur smiled and his eyes faded and his hand fell. All the life faded from him… he had died. “Arthur? Arthur?! ARTHUR?! NO! NONONONONONO!!!!! ARTHUR!?” Alfred sobbed pulling the dead body of his beloved close. “No I can’t- I won’t live without you!” Alfred got up hurriedly- frantically rummaged through one of Arthur’s drawers. Went he found what he was looking for he pulled it out and laid down with Arthur’s body. “I’m coming Arthur.” He smiled a sad smile and put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. 

On November 5, 2020 the human race went extinct. All living organisms died out. The Earth was now a dead barren waste land. 

THE END


	8. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, gore warning? Kinda, mainly just blood

“Alfred no!” Red. Red was all I saw. Red is still all I see. Red. Only red. Why the color of blood? Why the color of his blood? Why has it driven me to this madness? Why did it have to happen?

“Don’t do it!” Why didn’t he listen? Why did he have to do it? Why? Why? WHY?!

“Stop! Don’t leave me again!” Red. Red took over. Red. Red. Red. Only red. 

My knees gave out as a loud gunshot rang throughout the cold winter air. A choked sob left my frozen lips as snow fell to the red soaked ground. Tears gushed from my bloodshot eyes. I didn’t feel anything. I didn’t want to feel anything. Yet choked sobs still escaped the confines of my mouth, and tears still poured from my dulled eyes.

Red. Red started it. Red ended it. So I will never unsee the horrid color. I will force myself to see it everyday, until I realize it took everything. Red. Red will be my existence. Red will be my end. Red will be my everything. 

Did you know? Did you know that blood is actually blue? A bright, vivid beautiful blue. Though we are never able to see it. That pristine blue never seems to grace us with it’s presence, other than inside other humans, so that we can never see it. Once it comes out, it’s always red. 

Red. Red drips from the stained blade tightly gripped in my frozen hand. The lifeless woman below me, gushes out red. Red is everywhere. It makes me sick, there is too much. It reminds me of that horrid night too much. 

On to the next. Another horrid being is walking along the stranded street of an unknown town. He is simply not meant to live any longer, that is what my knife tells me. I’m sure Alfred would agree, he would want this too. But he has left me, for another place, again… But I know he would agree! He reeeeally would! Anyway, as I approach the being, the the cold winter air brings tiny crystals falling all over the ground. A loud thud is heard when I tackled him-it to the cold, hard ground. It screeched, so I stabbed the back of it’s mouth, to silence it. Red poured from the beautiful wound and filled it’s mouth. I smiled. Oh the thrill of disgust! It choked and gurgled on it’s own blood. Ha! Then I began, stabbing and ripping up its torso. The life, if that’s what you’d call it, began to fade slowly. And 3… 2… 1… gone! Ha! How feeble! So quickly can you snuff out the worthless being’s lives.! Ha!

I got up and examined its carcass. Red was still pouring from it’s mouth, and stomach, where I tore a nice, big hole. Beautiful. I give them all beauty, much more than they deserve. 

With a large wicked smile I walk from the carcass. Knife in hand and blood caked clothes, I trudge down the deserted streets. 

“Alfie!? Can you see me?! I loooove yooou! Hahahahahah!” I threw my head back and cackled to the sky. 

Red. Red is what started it. Red is what ended it. So I will never unsee the horrid color. I will force myself to see it everyday, until I realize it took everything. Red. Red will be my existence. Red will be my end. Red will be my everything. Red. Red was all I saw. Red is still all I see. Red. Only red.

Red. Red has taken everything.

But I don’t care, I will force myself to see it everyday for him.

END


	9. The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from tumblr https://killer-neko.tumblr.com/post/160467134323/if-youre-still-taking-requests-alfred-and

“Well then get the fuck out!” 

“Gladly you stuck up old man!”

“I fucking wish I never met you, you damn asshole!”

A door slammed. A tear fell. More tears. Regret filled a broken heart. A trembling body fell to the floor with the ache of loosing the only one he loved. Turn back… come back… please. Silent pleas went unheard and sobbing filled the room. 

—-

“Francis!” Arthur hissed out, panic rising in his very being. Said man turned from talking with a very nice kiosk owner, to face the agitated Englishman. “Hide me!” He motioned over to a slightly taller male across the outside food court. His ex.

Seemingly amused, the Frenchman moved over to cover a hunched over Brit, standing in front of him, but not facing him. He whistled loudly, catching the attention of the man the Briton was trying to hide from. The other wheat blonde looked over, immediately recognizing the Frenchman. 

Arthur cursed, (still squatting) and darted into the closest store. Luck decided to bestow a lingerie shop,sex toys, and sexy outfits lining the walls. He paled, as he saw the inside of the place he blindly ran into.

Bursts of laughter sounded outside and he got up, and walked out, scowling at the ones finding amusement in his suffering. His ex let out a couple more chuckles before smiling and letting out a snarky comment. “Looks lie someone’s into the freaky stuff, huh Artie?” 

Seeing him again… Arthur fell in love all over again.

“Well you seemed to like it.”

And that’s how it started…

—-

The doorbell to Arthur’s flat split the silent air, effectively scaring the shit out of him. With a loud shriek scalding tea made contact with his crotch. Now in a bout of anger, he stomped to his room and quickly changed trousers, before going to the front door and ripping it open. Instead of meeting a stupid frog, or someone else he didn’t want to see, he was met with a small box, that had a large bouquet of roses and lilacs. 

Plucking the small box and bouquet from the floor he brought it to the main room, with curiosity. The Englishman took his seat on the plush, comfortable sofa, and gently grasped the beautiful assortment of flowers. It was then, that he noticed a small card was attached. 

‘I know this is kinda cheesy but…’

He opened the box, only one person had that hand-writing. A block of cheddar cheese with ‘Call me maybe? xxx-xxx-xxxx’ written on it. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. This was how Alfred had first asked him out. 

—-

Alfred was going out to his favorite bar wit a few friends when a punk-ed out Brit walked onto the small stage and began to sing the best remix of God Save The Queen and Star Spangled Banner. The whole time people were cheering, and the singer, himself was staring directly at the American.

Then the Briton, clad in his skin-tight jeans and plain black tee, began dancing. Really, really good. Everyone’s cheering got louder, he a flip, and Alfred just wanted to take him home. The damn hot Arthur just kept staring at him, saying ‘Come and get me’

It was a challenge and he was so on!

—-

When a certain Englishman got home from working his floral shop and entered his room, he was met with quite a surprise. His entire room looked like someone had taken every arrangement from his shop and more, every flower and more, and decorated them everywhere. It was breath-taking, the scent of sweet flowers was everywhere, and no matter where he looked there was another beautiful arrangement of flower.

Arthur was so overwhelmed, he was on the brink of tears. But the best part was Alfred laying on his his bed with red roses surrounding him, and a bouquet of lilacs in his hands, and a warm smile across his sun-kissed features. 

“Arthur? Take me back?”

And he was in the arms of the one he loved. “Of course you damn git!” He pressed his lips to the Americans, sweet and loving, but also starved. Soon after the kiss was initiated, tongues had pushed past the barrier of lips, and were exploring each other’s warm, wet caverns. They found each other and twirled together, just enjoying the feel of finally being back together.


	10. Howling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW   
> Another Tumblr request https://killer-neko.tumblr.com/post/160283667953/werewolf-omegaverse-usuk-please

A loud, ominous howl split the screeching wind to find its way into Arthur’s ears. The forest was a dangerous place at night, especially with all the howls that have been sounding recently. They used to be much more rare, but now they happened every night, disturbing Arthur’s precious sleep. So that’s why he was in his room, stalking the dark, looming forest, he was going to find out just what was going on! He lived right next to this forest, just after a few yards (Which was his backyard) the forest began. 

Another howl tore through the storm, louder this time, shaking Arthur to his very core. Like every other night, the howls would increasingly get closer, for a bout an hour of two, until they eventually stopped. 

Tonight, they had just begun. Every cry, making the Englishman shudder in fear. 

It had been over two hours, and the howls were just barely out of site, and they had been like that for the past hour! He was so done with this, his fear making him irrational, and he was out in the middle of the night, at 3 am, the storm had just ended. 

With his flashlight in hand, and a large knife in the other, he will find out what hell was happening. But when he stepped into the forest, shinning light on several beings. It seemed as if one was injured, as the rest of the beings were surrounding one on the ground. Though, what they were, was the real question. They all looked like very large wolves. But no wolf could ever get that big. 

They noticed him, when he squeaked in surprise, and fell on his ass upon seeing them. One in particular seemed to be interested more that the others. It had a honey coat with piercing blue eyes, staring right at him. The creature let out a howl, then bounded up to Arthur, who felt like crying. 

When the being was less then a foot from the Englishman, it morphed into gorgeous man. Light sandy blonde hair with an odd cowlick defying gravity, tanned rippling muscles, and those sky blue eyes. The man looked at the home, then back to Arthur several times, hinting something. It clicked in his mind and he managed a quiet stutter, “I-If you’re asking if that’s my home, it is-s…”

His eyes lowered to the ground, in fear, just before he was plucked from the ground. Arthur squealed quietly, and struggled, but the man holding him never let go. The man carried into his home, and into his room, dropping the Brit on his own bed. “How did you know where my room is?!” Panic flooded his voice and body. 

The other blonde crawled on top of him, and buried his face into the Briton’s neck, sniffing his scent glands, and licking. The omega whimpered, and tried in vain to push the other off of him. Which turned out to bad idea as a low growl emitted from the other’s throat. “W-ho are you? What are you doing?” He was scared, this man above him, this alpha looked as if he could easily snap Arthur in two.

“You smell amazing, I’m Alfred…” The ma-Alfred ground out. He was an American, judging from the accent, and the phrase itself made Arthur’s knee’s weak. “What’s your name?”

“A-arthur.”

The American gave another lick to the Brit’s sensitive scent glands before ripping his shirt off. He squeaked again, rose his hands to try to push the stranger off. Alfred growled again, and wrapped the shirt still in his hands around the offender’s, effectively binding Arthur. “Are you going into heat, Arthur?”

Said man’s eyes widened, remembering that crucial fact, he was going into heat. His remembering caused him to struggle more, thrashing around, until a hand palmed at his slowly hardening cock. His whole body stiffened, and he let out a strangled groan at the sensation. “Stop!”

A tongue went back to lapping at his scent glans, and another hand went to tease a rosy pink nub. His breath started coming out in small bursts as heat heat finally took over his body, making him extremely relaxed, and needy, slick already leaking from his desperate hole. A moan left the Brit’s lips, and he could feel the smirk against his skin as Alfred started sucking, hard. 

Arthur’s pants and boxers flew to the other side of the room, that sinful mouth moving to his nipple. “Ahhh!” His moan left him before he even realized, everything was in that familiar heat haze, but this time it was much worse, this time there was an Alpha. Said alpha sucked vigorously, making the Briton cry out again, hands struggling to get free. 

“You like this don’t you, Arthur?” Alfred purred as he released the abused pert nipple, breathing hot puff of air on the wet, heated flesh. Said man just panted softly, this seemed to anger the American, as he gripped the Brit’s hard member roughly. He began pumping a harsh, unrelenting pace.

Arthur groaned, hips bucking up and more slick pouring from his hole. The other man moved down to his stiff member. He gave the head a light, teasing lick. “Do you want it?”

The English man broke. “Yes!” He practically sobbed the word. Immediately at a searing, wet heat enveloped his length all at once, causing a loud moan to sound. 

Alfred smirked around the cock in his throat, and began to suck and bob his head up and down, a low hum leaving his throat as he did so. The vibrations, the sucking, the friction, it all served to drag Arthur further down in lust. And so, the stream of moans started from the Briton’s lips and filled the heated room. 

A hot tongue dug harshly into the slit at the tip of his cock, making him keen and shout, “Alfred!” Said man released the stiff shaft, Arthur whined at the loss, and moved down to the wet, winking hole of the Englishman. His tongue lapped at the slick pouring out. “Haaa!” It wriggled inside and squirmed around, rubbing the Brit’s walls. Arthur screamed, loud and raw. 

The tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, as it thrusted in and out, in and out. Then it abruptly left, and hot air blew onto the sensitive flesh. Arthur shouted again, and panted harshly. A finger soon took its place inside of the tight heat of his ass. He moaned loudly as the finger didn’t hesitate to thrust fast and hard. 

One soon became two, and two soon became three. Alfred had flipped the Brit on his hands and knees. The American had his fingers buried deep within the Englishman’s ass, pumping in and fast. “Beg for me Arthur~” He growled out.

Arthur panted hard and whimpered, “Please… Alfred…” That earned him a harsh slap an the ass. “Ah!” His back arched and his head flew back. “Alfred! Please, I need it, I need you! Ah!” Another slap and the fingers were replaced with something much larger and harder. But it seemed to big to be a human’s.

A scream fell from the omega’s lips, as the member started to piston in and out. “Yes, scream for me~” Grunts and pants were coming from behind him, all he heard was the words. 

“Alfred! Hah-Harder!” Said man moved slightly to piston even harder, which wasn’t even humanly possible. He his a spot inside the omega that made him shudder and let out another scream. “There! Oh God, there! Yesyesyes!”His hips rocked back to meet the harsh thrusts.

Alfred, seemingly remembering Arthur’s member, grasped it and started pumping it off beat to his inhumane thrusts. “Scream! Louder! Call my name!”

“Alfred!” The tip of his large member kept abusing the small bundle of nerves, making the Brit see stars.

“Louder!”

“ALFRED!” He dug his finger into Arthur’s slit, and he screamed, loud and clear. His seed spilled onto the sheets, but Alfred kept pistoning into him and milking him for all he’s worth. The Englishman groaned at the over stimulation, and just floated there on could nine, high off sex and his heat. 

“Ah! Arthur!” Finally Alfred filled him completely, again, the sheer amount seemed impossible, at least for a human. But this man was not a human. He stayed inside, his not growing inside. His teeth sinking into Arthur’s neck and causing it to bleed, it would scar, the moment he came, they had bonded.

The feeling of warmth filling him was the last thing Arthur registered before passing out from over-stimulation.


	11. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel to the last chapter and yet another Tumblr request https://killer-neko.tumblr.com/post/160463681293/uhh-are-you-still-accepting-requests-if-yes

Groaning, a sore Brit rose from a jumbled mess of sheets and blankets, his nest. It had been a week since his week started (It had just ended), and a week since he had met a strange being called ‘Alfred’. Said being was nowhere to be found, though. He was glad that this strange being was gone because, hell it had practically rapped him! But he still wanted to sob, after all he had spent his heat with Alfred, bonding them. Alfred was now his mate… for life.

So, in order to find his new mate, without risking injury (he was very weak and sore from his heat, so he wouldn’t even be able to stand) he called out softly,”Alfred?” There was silence, nothing could be heard.

His mate had left.

With wild distress, the omega wailed and coiled into himself. Tears running down his pale, porcelain features, and sobs escaping his rosy, kiss-swollen lips. He continued to cry to himself, despair in his heart, for quite a while, til he eventually fell asleep in his own tears. 

—- 

After hearing the omega cry out for an hour, Alfred had no idea what to do. He had just rapped a helpless man through his heat, bonded with him, then left him to cry his heart out. But he was a hero, and even though he did something terrible, he would make it right. 

So, slowly, he crept back in the room with the breakfast he had originally left to prepare. He gently set the tray of waffles down on an oak dresser, and just as gently shook his new mate. 

Arthur stirred slightly, whining, before his still glossy eyes opened to meet two skies. He threw his arms around the creature and buried his head into the other’s neck, his tears starting up again. Alfred stumbled back a little in surprise, but quickly hugged the slightly smaller man back tightly. He rubbed the Englishman’s back gently, trying to comfort him. “I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry…” Tears glazed the American’s eyes as well, his own salty tears racing each other down his sun-kissed cheeks. 

At the wet warmth falling on his blonde locks, Arthur locked eyes with the being. His grief and confusion suddenly turned into a child-like wonder. A pale, slender hand extended to still crying man’s face, gently cupping the tanned cheek, and clearing each running tear away with his thumb. He dumbly (and just so rudely) uttered, “You cry?”

The skies met emerald again, in more surprise, salty droplets ceasing their flow. A hand flew to cover the slightly smaller one on his face. “Of course I cry!” Light laughter filled the master room. “Why wouldn’t I cry? I’m no monster-” The river started again as Alfred stopped himself, remembering what he had done.

The Briton stared into the endless depths of glassy blue, “I’m sorry, that was stupid, now…” He didn’t know what to say. This man, what was he? He could very well be a monster. A very handsome (read: hot), seemingly sweet, and very sexually satisfying monster. “What are you?”

“A disgusting monster.”

“But you just said you weren’t a monster.”

“But look what I did! I rapped, and bonded you, without consent! That seems like a pretty monster thing to do to me!”

“But you’re crying. apologizing, caring.” Alfred stared at the other blonde.

“That doesn’t change what I did.”

“Then I give you my consent.” Dumbstruck, the being’s mouth flopped open and closed several times, unable to form words. “Just… what are you?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.” 

“You would call it a werewolf.”

“It?”

“Us.”

“You live in the woods?”

“Yes.”

“Why so much howling?”

“We need to communicate somehow.”

“Every night?”

“We keep getting attacked.”

“You stopped crying.”

“What?” A low chuckle rose from the werewolf. Arthur smiled, that laugh is so beautiful. “Why aren’t you mad?”

“I can tell that you’ll be a fine mate.” With that Brit pressed his still bruised lips to the creature’s, a strange sort of love erupting in him at the contact. The surprise that had seemingly moved into the American’s eyes grew at the soft press of lips. He stayed frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. But eventually gave in and returned the loving touch. When the need for air became too great, they parted. 

Even in the awkward position of Arthur on his knees, on his bed, with Alfred hunched over him, so that the Englishman’s arms could be around around his neck. Anyone could see that they were meant for each other, that they would be perfect. It seemed love at first sight was real.


End file.
